Down
by LovesaBattlefield
Summary: Carter and Rosie stopped their friendship. Nobody knows the reason. Even Rosie doesn't know why Carter hates her so much. Here is how the story starts.
1. Prologue

Down - Prologue

I don't know why we are really fighting for, but I am pretty sure is Joe's fault. Yeah, Carter and I are not friends anymore. I thought that would never happen, but it happened. Carter has been my friend since ever. I remember the first time we met. We were both cute three-years-old girls. Her Dad is my Mom's bodyguard. I imagine you're wondering why my mother needs bodyguards. Well... let's say my Mom was a famous Senator. Now, she is the President of United States.

But that is not the issue here. The real thing that matter is Carter. I can't believe we are fighting over a boy. I had boyfriends before and she never said anything. She had a lot of boyfriends and I did not say anything! Now, why she hates me? I mean, Joe is cute, smart, and handsome. I don't get what she sees wrong on him. Among us, I think she has a crush on him and she is mad because I won him first. I do really love her. I do not want her to be hurt because of me... but I deserve to find my happiness. If that means we have to stop been friends, then it is done.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey! I really love this story. Hope you love this story the same way I do. I do not know If my writing is good. I'd like to have reviews from you. With your help, I guess I can get better. Anyway, enjoy :D

Love,

Milena

* * *

Down – Chapter One

"Rosalinda?" My Mom called me by the intercom.

I grinned and shouted "What do you want?" I was in the bathroom, taking the shower of my life. Carter and I are going to the Jonas concert, here, in the White House. I really love my Mom for that. I asked her while ago to bring the JoBros here and she did it for real. Carter doesn't like the Jonas so much. When I told her she was attending with me, she glared at me and said "Not fair!" She thinks the Jonas are three pathetic brothers that got no talent at all. I don't think that way, of course. I really like their music and how handsome they are.

"Rosalinda?" My Mom called again because she didn't hear me.

"What?" I answered while I was leaving the bathroom.

"The Jonas are here. Esmeralda is waiting for you to put on some makeup and stuff on you," she replied.

"Oki Mom" I ended.

As soon as my Mom stopped her transmission, I called Carter. "Hey! Meet me at the ballroom. The Jonas are here and we need to get ready before meet them."  
"I am on my way," she plain told me.

It has been two hours since my Mom told me about the Jonas been here. Carter and I went to the makeup artist, then to our wardrobe specialist and finally to our closet to get a fancy pair of shoes. We practically have VIP access. Since I am the President daughter, they shouldn't say no.

"Are you sure about this?" Carter asked me

"Duh! Why not? They are celebs" I answered her with a bright smile on my lips.

"Ok," she just replied me back.

One of my bodyguards opened the door. I really felt like the princess and her crew. My Mom really protects me so much that she ordered about 15 bodyguards just for me. I barely can see the lockers at school because I got my people blocking my front and back view. When the door was finally opened, I saw them. They were just right there. When Carter and I entered the room, the three of them stood up and offered their hands.

"Hi! I am Joseph but you can call me Joe," he said while shaking my hand.

"Yeah, I know." I replied and smiled to him "I'm Rosalinda but you can call me Rosie. This is Carter, my best friend"

"Nicely done, Rosie," Carter whined while avoiding eye contact with the Jonas.

"Your friend looks uncomfortable," said the oldest Jonas, Kevin.

"She's pretty but seems rough," whispered Nick Jonas on my ear.

"Yeah, just ignore her," I told them.

Carter sat on the couch, mocking every move I was doing with the Jonas. She was apathetic with their presence. Sometimes I think she likes them… but secretly. Especially, when she looks at Joe. Minutes ago, she was staring at Joe. Her eyes brightened. She was like a zombie. I thought "Well, I guess she likes him." Actually, I don't really know but it seemed to be that way. I don't mind if she dates a Jonas. I only wish she becomes more trustful about herself. She never express any emotion. She had boyfriends before but she last one or two days with them.

"Well, It's showtime!" Joe shouted out loud. "Shall we?" He asked me offering me his arm.

I couldn't say no "Sure!" I said and placed my arm into his.

Nick did the same with Carter, but she refused. She was looking at me and Joe. Her glare was awkward, like she didn't like the fact Joe and I were going together outside for the concert.

Carter and I were in the front seats. The press was there. Fans were surrounding the White House frontward. Celebrities were there listening to them. It was amazing. Oddly, Carter was still glaring at me. She was upset. I do not understand why. Then I dared to ask…

"Is there something wrong?" I asked Carter.

"No. Why you ask?" she answered.

"You were staring at me awkwardly. That's why," I replied to her.

" Maybe I do not like the fact you are so easy with men," she finally said.

"Me. An easy woman?" I said surprised. I was in shock.

"Don't take me wrong, Rosie. I mean, you barely know them. You don't know what are their real intentions. Especially, with that Joe Jonas. He is apparently the ladiesman," she ended.

Maybe she is right, maybe not. That Joe Jonas is cute with me. All that hour we spent at the meeting room chatting and singing, he acted like the cutest, handsomest guy. I guessed that was what make Carter felt uncomfortable. Later, I was aware I guessed wrong.


	3. Chapter 2

Down – Chapter Two

It has been a week since the Jonas visited us. Carter is talking to me again. But there is something I haven't told her yet. Joe Jonas gave me his cell phone number. I'm afraid to tell Carter because I know she doesn't like him. Well, I supposed. I have not called him yet. He has not called me either. I heard the Jonas are on tour, so I guess that is why he doesn't call. Today is when I'm going to London. My Mom has a meeting with the First Minister. Obviously, I have to go. It is kinda mandatory when you live where I live. Obviously, Carter is going with me. Her father, the bodyguard's leader, is coming too. We are sharing room. I don't like to be alone when I am overseas. 

"So… when are they getting our luggage to the plane?" asked Carter. 

"In few minutes. Remember my Mother's first," I answered. 

"It's the first time I'm flying in the _Air Force One_," she said excitingly. 

"Yeah, so cool, huh?" I replied with a huge smile on my lips. 

"Well, I'm waiting in the kitchen. I'm starving," she told me. 

"It's ok. I'll call you then," I ended.

She started walking away and went downstairs to the Presidential Kitchen. Chef Victor makes great sandwiches. That is Carter favorite snack. When I was about to pick up the intercom to call someone to get our luggage, my cell phone started to ring. 

"It's Joe," I mumbled. I picked up the phone. "Hey Joe!" 

"Hey Babe. Just calling to know whatcha' doing?" he said curiously. 

"I'm going to London. You know, National Issues," I replied. 

"Great! We're in London on tour. We can hang out together there," he said. 

"You mean, a date?" I asked very flirty. 

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" he said gently. 

"Fine. Tell me where we should see one another ," I finally asked. 

After he told me where to go, I've hanged up the phone. I left out a big scream filled with excitement. I can't believe he asked me out! It's my first date since I broke up with Cody a year ago. 

I can't hide my happiness anymore. I exited my room and ran directly to the kitchen. I have to tell Carter the good news. Well, good news to me. When I finally arrived to the kitchen, everything was empty. Chef Victor wasn't there, the other chefs weren't there. There was no pot or pan over the stove. There was nothing in the microwave. I started to think, "If Carter was starving, why is there any sign of food in here?" I kept walking until I saw Carter. She was sit in the dinning room all alone. She was looking at something, but I can't see what it is. So, I approached silently and stood behind her back. I finally found out what she was looking at. It is a picture. I thought "Oh, a picture of her mother, or one of her ex-boyfriends or something." But for my astonishment, it was the picture of someone I know. I was surprised, confused and sad all at the same time. She was caressing and kissing the picture. Then she puts the picture on her chest. I don't get it. "Does she love him?" and "What is the meaning of this?" Then I thought, "Why is she having an orgasm with a Joe Jonas picture?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey! Please, let me know if you like it or not. Your reviews are really important to me. I know I'm not good enough at writing but I want to do it better. Your help would be really appreciated. Anyway, LOVE U ALL 3**

* * *

Down – Chapter Three

She turns around and noticed me stood behind her. "Rosie!" she yelled really scared.

My eyes were covered in tears and I don't even know if I lost my mind or not. "So… You don't like the Jonas," I said showing my sarcastic side.

"It is not what you think," she said nervously. She began to stutter and shake in nervousness. "I'm just mimicking Maria, my nana…She loves Joe Jonas," she dared to explain.

"Yeah, right! Carter. And you expect me to believe that?" I asked really furious.

"Please, Rosie. Believe me! You know I can't stand Joe. How can I have a crush on him?" she replied truly desperate. "Besides, I doubt he puts his eyes on me. I mean, you are prettier than me. You're the President's daughter!" she ended almost crying.

Oh my Goodness. I do not know what to think now. I mean, I caught her in a difficult situation, but maybe she was doing it to bother me. Also, I'm aware Maria, Carter's babysitter, is a Jonas fan. Maybe she was mimicking her after all. Well, at least that was I wanted to believe.

"Ok. I believe you," I said.

She said nothing. She just sat down again and started crying harder. Then I extended my arms to a hug. She stood up and hugged me. I guess we are so close that can't let our friendship die this way.

_Five hours later_

"How many times I have to tell you I do not have bodyguards. They are called _The Secret Service_, Rosalinda," my Mom said while we were walking along the red carpet.

"They look pretty much like bodyguards to me," I replied.

"Come on, Rosalinda. Maybe they are, but they have an official name. We should respect that. I know you didn't want to offend them, but you did. So you're in serious trouble, young lady," my Mom stated.

"It won't happen again, I promise," I said while I was looking down. At that exact moment, the First Minister was there, staring at us. He was waiting at the end of the carpet. Then he motions my Mom to sit in that fancy chair. The Queen was there via Webcam. She was in her palace.

"Okay… I guess I'm out of place here. See you later, Mom," I said while I was leaving the place with my _**bodyguards**_.

"Rosie!" Carter called. "What are we doing now? Are we having a tour tonight?" she asked.

"Of course, Carter. We're going to hang out with some people I met before. You should remember them," I answered. I thought she didn't know we are hanging out tonight with the Jonas. Later, I found out I was totally wrong and she was spying on me for everything.


	5. Chapter 4

Down – Chapter Four

_That Night_

"We're going where?" Carter asked pretending to be offended.

"We are going out with the Jonas. Joe is waiting for me at the café. Besides, I think Nick Jonas is interested in you," I answered pretty confident.

"You sure?" she finally asked.

"Sure. He has been asking for you the whole week," I ended.

I asked the Secret Service to leave me alone tonight. I'm supposed to be sleeping but I escaped through the window and got into Carter's hotel room. We are leaving the Hotel and heading to a café near a bus station. I do not know much about London, I'm just following the address Joe gave to me. Carter's wearing a short, light blue dress. I'm wearing a short, bright red dress. We both look spectacular, especially Carter. She underestimates herself. She doesn't see herself as beautiful. I think she's beautiful. Well, she's beautiful at least on the cover. Inside her body… I'm not quite sure. I see myself as a beautiful, confident person. I accept people for who they are. I'm not interested in looks or material possessions. That is what I see in Joe. Joseph is the most humble person. Even though he has a lot of money and fame, he cares about people living in poverty. We were talking about it when he visited the White House. He donated almost 1 million dollars to people in Africa. I am so proud of him. Despite Carter talks baloney about them, the Jonas are handsome, caring persons.

"Are we there yet, Rosie?" asked Carter really desperate. We are walking on a dark, silent street. Everything in this street looks scary. The only noise you can hear is our heels taping the concrete.

"I guess. That is what my GPS says," I answered really nervous.

Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm. I started screaming as well as Carter. We were both extremely scared.

"Psssh. Don't make so much noise. We don't want to be recognizing here. Paparazzi are following us, especially you," said Kevin Jonas.

"God! You scared the crap out of me, Kevin," I shouted.

"Thanks Jonas. You almost give Rosie a heart attack," replied Carter pretty upset.

"Me? Paparazzi are following me?" I asked in confusion.

"Yeah. They heard or someone informed them that you, the President's daughter, are dating a Jonas brother. It's all over the media here in Europe," said Kevin truly worried.

"I told you this was such a bad idea," continued Carter.

"Oh well. We have to be more careful then," I said pretty worried.

"That's why it's all silent here. We asked the neighborhood to shut down tonight. Between you and me, my Dad bribed them. Actually this street is not that quiet. I'm here to take you to the café," said Kevin while offering us his arm.

"Ok, then" I said while grabbing Kevin's arm.

We arrived at the café. It's all a five stars place. Here I noticed Jake Gylenhall, Reese Whiterspoon, Johnny Depp and his wife, Tim Burton and some British artists like Danielle McCormack and Daniel Radcliffe. The stools at the bar were shiny. The tables have fish tanks in the middle with real fishes. There were a lot of LCD televisions around the place. There were fancy beverages and meals. And of course, coffee. I'm used to it because my Mom visits that kind of places frequently but I've never been with so much Hollywood artists.

"OMG! This is Hollywood but in England. No wonder this café is far away from civilization," I whispered to Carter.

"So true!" Carter giggled. "Look, there's Joe," she pointed at him.

I walk around trying to reach Joe. He was playing a car game on his iPhone. I'm feeling nervous about talking to him. I mean, I don't want to look that easy as Carter said. I don't want to be that obvious. I like him a lot! But I do not want to make it evident yet.

"What are you waiting for?" asked Carter behind me.

"I…I…don't k…know," I stuttered.

"Fine! I'll go. I'll tell him you're here. Wait here and don't move. You don't know if these Hollywood people have bad hidden intensions," said Carter while walking over Joe.

_With Carter and Joe_

"Hey! Jonas. We're here," said Carter.

"Hey! Carter. Where's Rosie?" asked Joe.

"About that… I'm warning you about Rosie," she dared to tell Joe.

"Warning me about what?" asked Joe really confused.

"Rosie has a mental illness. She has multiple personalities. Sometimes she's nice and stuff but sometimes she's a hooker. If she tells you she likes you, it's a lie. Yesterday, she was having sex with her ex-boyfriend and then she dumped him again. She can't define herself. It just for you to know," said Carter.

Joe spitted his coffee and started laughing out loud. I was far from them but I can hear him laughing. I do not know why he's laughing but I hope it has nothing to do with me.

"You know what, Carter? I don't believe you. I've spent all night texting with Rosie. She couldn't be with her ex-boyfriend because I know her ex-boyfriend, Cody. He is Kevin's brother-in-law. He is at the Hospital. He got his appendix removed yesterday. Stop lying, you stupid" said Joe really furious and glaring at Carter.

Carter just ran away from Joe. I did not know what happened and why she left that way. She just exited the café without telling me if I can approach him or not. I guess I have to do it myself. I'm a confident person and I'm sure Joe doesn't bite. He's not Edward Cullen or these guys on Vampire Diaries.

"Hey Joe!" I said with a huge smile on my lips.

"Hey babe! You're finally here!" he stood up and hugged me. "I thought you stayed at the Hotel since Carter was the one who came over me," Joe demanded.

"I was just nervous. I mean, I don't want you to think I'm an easy girl." I explained to Joe.

"Don't worry. I don't think that way about you. You are just really cute and funny. I like you a lot. You have a strong personality," he said leaning in to a kiss.

"Really? You think so?" I whispered on his face. Our lips were really close to one another.

"Duh!" he ended and finally kissed me. It was the best kiss of my life. Even with Cody I've never had such an experience. His kiss tasted like chocolate. It was as how I imagined it was going to be. I didn't expect to be so soon though. We stopped making out and he grabbed my hand to ask me something I wanted since I started following the Jonas…

"Rosie… Would you like to be my girlfriend," Joe asked seriously, looking at my eyes.

I giggled and smiled excitedly. "Yes!" I answered.

Meanwhile, Carter was watching us by the main entrance. She was showing a furious face. Well, actually it wasn't a furious face. It was more a jealous face to me. She was sighing in discontent and mocking at us. I was watching her from my spot. Joe turned his head around and watched her too. When she noticed we were watching her, she went outside.

"What's wrong with Carter?" I asked myself. I told Joe I was going to the bathroom but actually, I was going outside to spy on her. Carter was acting really weird. I want to know what's happening to Carter and why she ran away minutes ago. I walked over and exited the place. I did not see her at first but then I found her. She was talking on her cell phone with someone. That was strange. She has no other friend but me. She also doesn't have any more family to communicate. She doesn't have a boyfriend either. This is truly confusing.


	6. Chapter 5

Down – Chapter Five

_Carter's phony business_

"Hello!" answered the person at the other side of the phone.

"Hey! It's Carter Mason, the one who told you where Joe Jonas is," said Carter.

"Oh… Carter! Yeah, of course I know who you are. We need to confirm that. I mean, Joe Jonas dating the President's daughter," replied the Paparazzo.

"You need a proof; I got a proof for you. I'm at the "Blue River Dance Club" with Joe Jonas and Rosalinda Montoya. I'm outside 'cause I can't speak in front of them, but I'll get inside and take a picture for you. Can I send you a multimedia message or I should send it to you by email?" Carter asked.

"Better send it to me by text message," answered the Paparazzo.

"OK, then. I'm on it!" ended Carter and hang up the phone. She started walking back to the club when she noticed Rosie.

"Rosie? What are you doing out here?" asked Carter in confusion.

"Why are you acting so weird? I saw you going outside and followed you," Rosie answered really confused.

"What? You shouldn't. I just wanted some fresh air. I feel like an outcast in that club," said Carter really nervous.

"Who was at the phone?" I asked with my typical frowzy face.

"Uh… It was my Daddy…," she stuttered and giggled.

"Yeah, right. You think I am stupid, don't you?" I asked Carter while glaring at her.

"You're Dad is at that meeting. You perfectly know he doesn't call or answer a call when he's at meetings. Stop lying! Carter. Tell me what is truly going on?" I asked using a tone filled with a bit of frustration.

"Fine!" she replied very rudely. "It was Paparazzi. I'm not happy about seeing you with Joe Jonas. Got it?" she continued saying very upset.

"So… you were the one who warned the Paparazzi and the press about this place. You're the reason the Jonas had to bribe the entire town to not say anything. You are so evil! What kind of friend are you? I thought you were my BFF. Why are you treating me like that," I replied with tears running down my face.

"Because I don't want you with a Jonas," she practically yelled. "He gonna break your heart in a million pieces," she continued yelling. "I am protecting you!"

I just ran away crying. I crossed the street and sat down in an alley, near a huge trash can. Maybe she was protecting me like she said, but she actually broke my heart. I treasure friendship more than everything. More than boyfriends, family and current issues. I do love her so much, but I can't accept her messing up with my life. I like Joe. I do not care about the future right now. I just want to be with Joe even though I know it not going to last forever.

Carter had tears running down her face too, but she just wiped them away. She got back into the club and went directly to the bathroom. She made sure no one was there and closed the door. Suddenly, a lot of strong noises, like glasses shattering, came out from the bathroom. People outside was strangely looking at the way of the bathroom. Even Joe Jonas stoop up from his seat trying to figure out what happened and why Rosie hasn't come back yet. The noises continued and Carter's scream could be heard from distance.

"Stupid Rosie!" she actually screamed. Carter lowered her voice and started crying. "What do you have that I don't have? I'm prettier than you. I have fewer responsibilities than you. I have more time to spend with boys than you. Why you had to get Joe Jonas attention? Joseph Jonas is mine! I saw him first, you nitwit. I'm a Jonas fan since the beginning. I was following him way before you. It's not fair! I HATE YOU, ROSIE! I HATE YOU!" she finally ended. Her body was bleeding with all those broken glasses. Her eyes were evil red. Her voice was echoing the empty bathroom with anger.


	7. Chapter 6

Down - Chapter Six

I am on my way back to the Hotel. I don't want to hear anything about Carter right now. I feel kinda bad about Joe being stoop up by me. I told him I was going to the bathroom but actually, I ran away. I guess Carter and I aren't friends anymore. I try to understand her argument about protecting me but it still doesn't making any sense. I mean, if she really wanted to protect me, she would have warned me at the beginning. Beside, I don't believe that story about Maria and her Jonas crush either. I need to talk to Mom. I do not want to be near Carter anymore. She is the President of United States. She is expert at solving these kinds of problems. I'm just walking away, looking at the floor, feeling a sadness that penetrates the bottom of my heart. I am now alone in a city I barely know.

"Excuse me sir..." I was about to ask someone how to get back to the Hotel but I've been interrupted by my cell phone. I noticed it was Joe.

"Hey Joe. I'm sorry I..." I answered the call and tried to explain what happened but Joe interrupted me.

"Rosie. I'm at the club. It's Carter. She was found seriously injured in the bathroom by an employee. People said they heard weird noises coming out from there. She past out. Now we are waiting at an ambulance," he said using a serious tone.

"Really?" I asked worrying.

"Yeah, for real. She's bleeding and unconscious," he answered.

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec," I told him.

"No! Don't do that, Rosie. It's really dangerous down here," he replied.

"But why? I don't get it," I asked pretty confused.

"The Paparazzi are here, Rosie. Someone informed them I was here with you. They are taking pictures of me at this exact moment. They can't see you here. I just called you to tell you what is happening to Carter. I'll call you back telling you in what hospital she is gonna be into," he answered.

I sighed in desperation. I don't know what to do or what to say. At this exact instant, I feel like a walking contradiction. I do hate her but I do love her. She's practically my sister. I worry about her. But now I'm mad at her as well.

"Ok, Joe. I'll be waiting for your call," I ended and then hang up the phone.

_Half a hour later_

"What are you saying, Rosie?" the President asked me.

"Carter's at the Hospital, Mom. She apparently tried to kill herself," I answered.

"But dear! How did that happen? What was the reason?" my Mom asked really worried.

"We just fought minutes before. I..I don't know why she took that decision," I answered with tears running down my cheeks.

"Oh my God. This is so not true! Mr. Mason is going to have a heart attack when he finds out his only family is between life and death," replied my Mom truly uneasy. "Why did you do that? Why you went out on a date without my permission?" my Mom asked me madly.

I just didn't answer that. I just looked down and my Mom was very disappointed on me. I was so ashamed myself that I started walking away. I'm still hearing my Mom at the distance. She's yelling at one of her assistants to contact Mr. Mason.

"Rosie!" my Mom stopped me. "Get ready for the Hospital," she ordered.

I actually have no courage to go to the Hospital. Joe's waiting for me there, but I feel like not going. I can't face Carter. If I show myself at the Hospital, she won't react well and die or something. If I don't show myself, people gonna think I'm such a lousy friend. I'm so frustrated. I do not know what to do.

_At the Hospital _

It has been two hours since we arrived at the Hospital. Mr. Mason is praying alone in a corner. Carter's his only family. Actually, Carter isn't his real daughter. According to him, he found Carter in a trash can outside the Campus. He was a College student at Princeton University. He was studying at his dorm when he heard a noise that sounded like a baby crying. He went outside and there was an industrial trash can. When he looked inside the can, he found a baby wrapped in an aluminum foil. He found out it was a baby girl. He claimed to be her father and registered her. Obviously, he's not her father but he fell in love with that cute little baby. Mr. Mason named her Carter after his Mom. Mr. Mason's mother died in a tragic accident when he was a child. He was raised in an orphanage since then.

Joe was there when we arrived. He ran over me and planted me a soft, gently kiss. Then he hugged me tightly while I was crying. He asked me what happened but I rather not to answer his question. After all, Carter and I fought over him. He just left like 20 minutes ago. He has a concert tomorrow and needs to get ready. I was there waiting for someone to tell me how Carter is doing but no one has called her family yet.

"Family of Carter Mason," a Doctor asked us with that inevitable English accent.

"Yes?" Mr. Mason asked from the distance. He starts coming over.

"Carter is doing well. She has some deep cuts but she has stopped bleeding. She has no sign of internal bleeding whatsoever, so she can leave the Hospital tomorrow. By the way, she's awake and asked to speak with someone named Rosie," the Doctor just said. Then he walked away.

"Go Rosie," Mr. Mason said while motioned me to go. "But make it quick. I have to talk to her," he ended.

"Okay," I just replied.

I was walking down the hallways looking for Carter's room. Suddenly, I was right in front of it. I just pushed down the handler and opened the door. She was there, lying in the bed with a lot of bandage covering her body. I approached her and she opened her eyes. She glared at me and then her broken voice started coming out. It was like a murmur but then it became louder by the second. She was looking at me with anger.

Finally, her murmuring became more evident. She spoke loud and clear. That phrase she yelled back in the Hospital, still running into my head.

"Rosalinda Montoya... YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update. I've been very busy and my old laptop is broken. I bought a new one, so I can keep writing and posting for you guys. Anyway, I'd love to hear about you and your opinions about the story. I would really appreciate that. Enjoy! **

**Love,**

**Milena**

Down – Chapter Seven

It has been three weeks since Carter and I stopped our friendship. Mr. Mason resigned after 14 years serving as my Mom personal assistant. Well… if I can say that. My mother is mad at me since then. She barely talks to me and looks at me awkwardly at dinner time. I bet she fell in love with him in secret. She has never said anything about that but she was always looking after him, wondering about where was he at vacation time and also she mumbled once about his gorgeous eyes. She thinks I am dumb but guess what?... I AM NOT! Sometimes I feel pity for her. I know that's wrong, really wrong but can't help it. The story began way before my Mom became a politician. My Mom used to be a beautician at a beauty parlor in Texas. She was married with my father, José Montoya. He was a business man that ran a well-known clothing store. One day he was late for home and my Mom got mad. She didn't know he was murdered along with his Australian business pal. Apparently, it was to get all their money. My Mom was devastated and a week after his funeral, she found out she was pregnant of me. Three years later she decided to run for Representative. Her goal was to lesser criminality, to make all bad guys of Texas get arrested. Let's say, we cannot control everybody's life, so she wasn't a huge success. But she was great politician though. That was the first time she met Mr. Mason and he started working for her. When I was seven, she became a Senator. And finally, when I turned fifteen, she was elected President of The United States. Now, I have to go, I'm coming back to school after a month. Teachers say I'm not graduating this year because I missed a lot of classes and my grades aren't these great. I wasted my senior year after all. I guess I'll be homeschooled the next semester. That is good because now I am truly afraid to go back. My classmates believe I cut Carter's arms on purpose. Great! They think I'm a murderer. Jerks!

_At School_

"Rosie? You here? Thanks God! I thought you were arrested or something," said my other friend, Miley. I think she was truly sarcastic.

"Some people wish, but I'm not," I replied.

"Look Rosie, Carter's back in school and she is telling everybody you are the one who tried to murder her. I was waiting for you. I even called you but you didn't answer. You have to clean your reputation, girl. She's playing her _victim_ role," Miley just told me.

"To be honest, I don't really care," I said. "She's just mad at me because I won Joe first," I ended. I resumed my way to the lockers. The Secret Service helped me with my bag and surrounded me to avoid other students to approach me. It is the first time I'm glad of having bodyguards. It is also the first time I am afraid of my safety… for real!

_Back at home_

We are having dinner. Neither my Mom nor I were speaking or something like that. It was all a silent moment. The only sounds you can hear are the forks tapping on the plate. I do not want go back to school. There is no use since I'm not graduating. I have to do something.

"Mom, ma'am… I wanna talk to you," I dared to say.

"Yes?" the President asked.

"I don't want to go to school anymore. I am not graduating with my class and I feel very insecure there," I answered.

My Mom gave that weird look. I hate when she does that. "It is about you and Carter, isn't it?" she replied.

"Yeah. She's telling everybody I attempted to kill her. She is a big fat liar," I just said while crossing my arms in disagreement.

"Oh sweetie, you both brought this issue so far. No man deserves to have two gorgeous girls fighting over him. It's not worth it," she argued.

"But I love Joe. I love him more than you love this country and Mr. Mason," I replied really annoyed.

"Rosalinda! How dare you?" my Mom yelled.

"Sorry if I offended you, ma'am. But it's true! I love him, he loves me," I told her.

"Rosalinda, look. I know you had a rough time at school today, but that doesn't mean you are quitting. You need at least to finish this semester to be homeschooled at summer and graduate. You already have been admitted to Harvard and you cannot give away that opportunity. Besides that boy, Joe Jonas, haven't called you in weeks. He's a pop star and has a lot of girls surrounding him. When he found out you both are fighting because of him he stopped calling you and chatting with you. He probably got scared away and doesn't want to have any problem. How can you love someone that is not there when you need it the most? Are you sure that he loves you the way you say? You are better than that, Rosalinda. There's a lot of fishes in the Ocean, but friendship is FOREVER!" she lectured me.

She does have a point about Joe. Maybe he doesn't love as much as I love him. Maybe he got over me. If that is true, I have to get over him too. But she's wrong with the other thing. My friendship with Carter is not forever.

"I know but true friendship is FOREVER but Carter never has been my true friend. She stabbed me on the back. I've been hiding all day at school because of her. I even had lunch in the bathroom. Teachers said I am spoiled and they won't vote for you for the re election. How can you tell me that?" I yelled. Then I stood up from the table and started running away. I rather am alone than having a friend and a boyfriend like them.


	9. Chapter 8

Down – Chapter Eight

_Two months later_

It has been two months since the semester finally ended. It has been two months since I've started been a homeschooled girl. I know it is my fault. I should have paid attention in class and stopped cutting classes. But I failed and I feel like shit. Sorry for the cursed language but I really feel like that. I have a teacher who comes every morning to teach me what I need to know to take the SAT and pass the senior year. She even comes on Saturdays. I actually am not complaining about homeschooling. It has been a good thing though. I wanted to graduate with my class but after what happened with Carter, I changed my mind. All my ex-classmates think I'm a murderer. They reject me and treat me like garbage. I know it was Carter who tried to kill herself… well… I really think it was a made up plan and she didn't want to do it. Maybe she did it to destroy my reputation and stuff. But my ex-classmates don't know that and rather believe her more than me. I guess I'm alone. Joe hasn't called me in months. Miley moved to Florida to attend FIU. I am not a Jonas fan anymore. It was a beautiful experience until it lasted.

"Good morning, Miss Rosalinda," the teacher said while taking a seat next to me.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tina," I replied her greetings.

"I know we rather not be in this situation. Everyone is enjoying the summer and moving away from their parents, but you made some wrong choices that stick you here," she said because she noticed my sad, depressed face.

"It's not that, Mrs. Tina," I told her.

"No?" she asked confused. "Then, what would it be?" she asked again.

"It just… I miss my old life. I regret the day I asked my Mom to take the Jonas here," I answered really nervous, almost biting my lips.

"Oh honey, you shouldn't regret anything in your life. All the situations we have to face arrive with a purpose. The purpose… to learn from them," she calmly said.

I just said nothing. I bet she's right, but I'm too young to handle crisis like this. My Mom is better at that. For some reason she's the President, right? I guess I won't be The President of the United States like her. I don't have what it needs. I am too weak.

"Okay, darling. Let's start the lesson, shall we?" she said.

"Yeah!" I ended.

Suddenly, at the middle of the lesson, my cell phone started ringing. Mrs. Tina got annoyed, so she asked me to answer but quick. I stood up and went outside my bedroom. When I was about to answer I noticed it was Joe.

"Hello!" I answered.

"Hello there, my gorgeous" he said.

"Yeah, right. What do you want?" I asked him using my sarcastic tone.

"Just talk to you. It has been a while since I called you the last time."

"Yeah, I noticed that." I replied.

"I wanted to but I was on tour and doing a series with Disney Channel. I barely have time to spend with myself," he said really worried.

"At least you should've text me or something"

"I did! But every time I pressed send, it said you blocked me," he told me.

"What?" I asked really worried yet confused.

"Yeah, that is what it said. I thought you were the one who doesn't wanna talk to me," he answered.

"But I never blocked you," I replied back.

"I'm telling you what happened. It's up to you to believe me or not." He ended and then hangs up.

"That is weird," I said to myself. Immediately, after that, I decided to call my cell phone provider. I have never blocked any of Joe's messages. Apparently, I just "blocked" him on SMS.

"Hello, this is Five Stars Communication Washington D.C. How may I help you?" said the person in at the other line.

"Hello. This is Rosalinda Montoya and I calling referring to my cell phone plan service. I need information about what changes I made the last few months. I had an accident and don't remember much," I said to the customer service employee.

"Well, let's see… what your phone number is?" he asked.

"I'm calling from the White House. I am the President's daughter. The manager wanted me to keep my number secretly even for you, the employees" I said because like my Mom says… my safety first.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Rosalinda Montoya. How fool I am." He replied nervously.

"It's ok. Can you do that favor to me?" I asked.

"Sure. Let's see… I have registered a call you made three months ago to change you SMS plan," he answered. "It says you called to not allow someone to send you messages."

"Really? That's weird. I have never called you before. I've never blocked someone in my whole life," I replied really angry.

"How can you affirm that if you had an accident and forgot things?" he replied back.

Oops, my mistake. I told him I had amnesia. "Well… let's say I know myself and I'm pretty sure I don't do such things. Even my worst frienemy still as my contact and never have blocked her.

"Oh, then I don't know what happened for real. I wasn't the one who worked that day. I'm new. I started working here last week." He explained to me.

"Okay... I guess I must call the manager. Thanks for your help anyway" I giggled and then hang up.

Seconds later, all was clear to me. The other person I told personal information for emergencies is the responsible of that. I can't believe it. She ruined my life. She even ruined my relationship with Joe. I HATE YOU, CARTER!

_With Carter and Mr. Mason_

They are dinning at the table. Mr. Mason found another job as a private detective. It is pretty dangerous and uncomfortable. It doesn't pay much, either. Carter feels awful about that. She wanted to ruin Rosie's life but ruined everyone's life as a result. She is deeply depressed because of her father. He's her only family and she now took him to live at risk. She barely can swallow her food. She had a lump in her throat. All her lies and bad things she did because of her envy, still running into her head. That left her sleepless and facing hungriness.

"You look awful, sweetheart" said Mr. Mason when Carter sits on the chair.

"I'm fine, Daddy" she said.

"We're running out of money, dear. We should save and spend less. I guess you're not going to College this year."

"Whatever!" she said and then stood up and left.

"Aren't you eating, Carter? You look unhealthier every day. You look like a skinny zombie," yelled Mr. Mason at the distance.

"I'm not hungry. I don't care!" she yelled back.

Carter arrived to her bedroom and lied down on her bed. She opened her photo album and started remembering all the good times she had with Rosie. The school, the White House, the parties, their ex-boyfriends. She can't believe how a stupid obsession changed all that. Carter feels like hating on Rosie, but she can't do it at all. Rosie has been her best friend since ever. Carter wants apologize with Rosie but then she realizes Rosie must hate on her for all what she did. The last thing she did against Rosie; was calling Rosie's cell phone provider and prevent Joe to send her messages. It was obviously to break them up. Carter knew Joe was on tour and filming and he couldn't have time to call Rosie. Carter took advantage of that.

Carter closed her photo album and put it back on the shelf. She got out of bed and went downstairs again. Maybe it is time to talk to her father. Surprisingly, when she arrived to the dining room, she heard a light but deep crying. She stopped and hid behind the wall. Later, she noticed it was her father. He was crying over the picture of The President of the United States.


	10. Chapter 9

Down – Chapter Nine

"Daddy?" Carter couldn't hide anymore.

Mr. Mason cleared his throat and hid the picture. "You're back, Carter!"

"Why are you crying?" she asked. She actually knows what is happening with her father, but tries to not show it to him.

"I'm just… remembering some things. That's all," he answered while wiping his tears.

Carter sat next to her father and started looking at him directly to his eyes. "Don't lie to me, daddy. I know how do you feel," she said while taking out the picture he was about to hide. "You love her, don't you?" she continued saying.

"She is the love of my life. I've always been her most dedicated servant. But now that you messed up her daughter's life, I lost her forever," he said avoiding Carter's glare.

"Me? How can you say that? You know what happened between Rosie and me," replied Carter very angry.

"I know you very well, Carter. I raised you. I've been with you 24/7. You have your tricks. You're the master of funny businesses. I'm pretty sure everything that you told about Rosie is not completely true. I love you honey, but let's face it. It's not the first time you do things like that," said Mr. Mason kind of lectured her.

Carter just looked down. She is trying to hide her shame but failed. Her father is watching her and noticed she is about to cry. "Don't cry sweetheart. I know you didn't mean to hurt her so much. You are just in love with a celebrity and turned out he became your best friend's boyfriend," he simply ended.

Mr. Mason stood up from the dining room table. He is about to go upstairs but then he turned around to face Carter and said: "You have your chance, Carter. Get all this fixed."

_Next Day_

I couldn't sleep thinking about what happened yesterday. Joe is back on track and I don't know how to react about that. I'm totally nuts for him. I've never been so in love before. I can't believe Carter got him apart from me for so long. I thought he did not want me, he did not love me. It turned out it was a misunderstanding. Now, I'm afraid of my mother's reaction. It is obvious she doesn't like Joe. Right away, she is at a convention in Singapore but she will be back by tomorrow. I do not know how to tell her without getting her lecturing me. It's going to be so complicated. She actually thinks I did all those things to Carter because of Joe. I don't know why she can't believe me. I am her daughter for Pete's sake! I did not hurt Carter in any way. But she rather believes Mr. Mason and Carter more than me. For now, I'm enjoying this moment. Joe called me again last night and we spent like three hours on the phone. He was cute. He even sent me a picture of him in Malaysia carrying a poster that said _I LOVE YOU ROSIE!_ He is back soon. He is staying with his best friend, David, in New Jersey. He will be visiting me because traveling from New Jersey to D.C is not that long. Well, I guess. I travel with my mother in helicopter, so for me, it's not that long.

"Good morning, Miss Rosalinda" Mrs. Tina arrived to my room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Tina" I greeted back.

"I'm on a hurry, let's start quickly, please?" she asked.

"Sure. I don't mind," I answered.

"Good. We are starting with Spanish…" the maid entered my room and interrupted.

"Miss Rosalinda, someone wants to talk to you. That person is waiting for you in the main yard," she said.

"Told that person I'm busy right now, maybe later"

"You don't understand, miss. It's something serious. She seems completely desperate," the maid replied.

"Well… It's a she. How serious would it be?" I asked to myself. "Okay, tell that girl I meet her in a minute."

"Okay," she turned around and left.

"Sorry Mrs. Tina. I need to know who she is and what does she want," I told Mrs. Tina.

"Do not worry, girl. I guess today is our free day. I am back tomorrow. Please read and summarize chapter 12, 13 and 14 from your Spanish text book," she said while standing up and walking away.

"Okay, I'll do it" I replied while I saw her leaving. I stood up from the desk and went downstairs to meet that mysterious girl.

_At the main yard_

I arrived to the yard and there was a girl that looked like an orphan. I can't identify her from the distance. You know, the yard is really big. While I was approaching, I could notice her more. She was so skinny, that her shoulders seem to be out of place. Her dress seems taken from a trash can but her shoes were perfectly nice. I thought that she was one of those persons who come to the White House asking for money. I was getting closer when the naked true met me face to face.

"Carter? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" I asked in disbelief.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey! :)**

**Sorry for the long update. I was busy with personal stuff and my other stories. Also, I was updating my stories on YouTube and it takes a lot of time too. So, don't be mad at me. This is the last chapter of Down. Hope U enjoyed this story like I did when writing it. Next chapter is the Epilogue. I got other fics you can enjoy too, especially "In Love With My Adoptive Sister" "My Adventure With Mitchie" and my Channy one shot named "I'm A Believer" I love writing those too. I guess that's all. I should stop babbling and you start reading. Hope U like it :)**

**Love,**

**Milena**

* * *

Down – Chapter Ten

"Yeah, it's me" she said looking down.

"What happened to you? You look like those homeless at the park," I continued asking.

"Isn't that obvious? I'm depressed and poor, you know," she said using an annoyed tone with me.

"Jeez… sorry. What do you want?" I asked roughly.

"I know you won't forgive me ever again so I'm not here for that. I'm here because I wanna talk about my father" she said seriously.

To be honest, I knew she came because of that. I was about to do the same. I planned to go to Carter's new home for the same reason but she thought ahead. The love between my mom and her dad is pretty noticeable. Everyone at the White House knows that.

"Okay then. What it is?" I asked her again.

"My dad is not happy. Guess I'm the responsible of that too. I don't want to see him like this. I don't care what will happen to me next. If I have to live in a dumpster, I will. But please, please let my daddy get his job back. Let him be close to your mother. He needs her," she said between sobs. The she kneeled down and buried her head on the dirt.

"No, Carter. Don't need to do that. Stand up!" I said gently while extending my hand to help her get up. She took my hand and stood up again.

"I'll tell my mom. The problem is that he won't accept if you don't come with him," I continued saying.

"I can't do that after what I did to you," she continued saying between sobs.

"I know. Look Carter, I feel like hating on you right now but seeing you like this is really heartbroken. I don't know if I'm going to regret this in the future but… If your father accepts my offer, you can move here with him" I said looking at the floor, not wanting to meet Carter's gaze.

"Rosie… I don't think that's a good idea. I just want to go to College, in New York. I'd be grateful all my life if you get me there. That'd be the best for us. Our parents will be happy and you will be as well"

"Why you think I will be happy?" I asked really confused.

"Cuz you don't have to see me around. You'll have the White House all by yourself like it's happening now," she said half-smiling.

I have to be honest. Even though I want to kill the girl standing in front of me, I do really miss her. I miss our friendship. I miss our trips to the mall, the beach, the days we spent on private islands in Florida with handsome boys. I really miss that. I honestly miss those days with my best friend.

"I don't mind seeing you around," I finally said.

She gave me this _I don't get it_ looks. She frowned. Suddenly, this awkward silence took place and then she started fidgeting on her own spot.

"Really?" she asked truly confused.

"Yeah, I won't mind at all. I won't send you to College to get rid of you. If you go to College is because you deserve it. You studied so hard and according to Miley, you were the Valedictorian. I really wanna kill you for what you did to us, but I pretty much understand you did it because of jealousy. I know it's hard watching the boy you like with another girl. So I don't mind if you come back here with your daddy. Besides, I'm going to Harvard next fall, so you will see me around less. So, what do you say… deal?"

She kept stoned on her spot, like she's looking at an alien from the outer space. She had never seen the _mature_ Rosie. She always was the mature one. It's kind of awkward to her listening to all the grown up things I already said.

"Deal!" she finally replied, extending her hand to seal it.

We shook hands and then she turned around. Carter was walking away to the exit when she turned back to me and shouted: "By the way, Rosie, these are your shoes. I borrowed them when mines broke in the middle of our way to school. I'm returning them. I'll leave them at the entrance, so you can pick them up when I left"

"There is no need, Carter. I don't need them anyway. Besides, how can you walk the street barefoot with this hot weather? Your feet are going to suffer," I said smiling at her for the first time in months.

"Okay, then. I'll return them to you when Daddy and I get back here," she replied waving and smiling at me as well.

I guess The President of United States is right. Boys aren't everything in our World. Even though I love Joe and I'll give anything to be with him forever, I don't know him well. But Carter… she's like my sister. I know her since she was a toddler. I know when she is sad, when she is mad, when she's hungry. I know almost everything about her. Why did she take our friendship at risk? The answer; She was jealous. She couldn't stand watching me living her dream with Joe. Knowing like I know her, I should have known better. She's not expressive. She usually hides her feeling. She doesn't like to share them. I do not regret anything in my life but if I have the chance to go back in time, I would have told Carter since the beginning. I would have begged her to tell me the truth and not get this far. Things would have been different if I knew she had a crush on Joe earlier. I mean, before I met him. Now it's too late. I am Joe's girlfriend and Carter is not longer my best friend. But we can start our friendship all over. From the beginning, like we have never met before. Maybe, just maybe, she becomes my best friend again.

THE END


	12. Epilogue

Down – Epilogue

Today, I'm moving to Harvard. I am so excited yet sad at the same time. Carter and I started our friendship all over. We have talked a lot. We have had this "conversations" and I figured out I didn't know her well as I thought. We are grownups now. We had changed a lot. Maybe I was so focused in my own World that I forgot she was part of it too. She told me that all this time she felt like a decoration. Since my mom became The President of United States, I kind of left her behind and all the things spoken and done were about me. When Joe put his eyes on me, which was the last straw for her. That's why she acted that way and ruined our lives. Now that I know the reasons, we get along to each other. I'm taking her feelings more seriously. But once again, we have to move apart. Carter is going to Berkeley and I'm going to Harvard. I guess we have to continue our friendship via web and cell phone. About Joe, we're doing great. He presented me as his girlfriend in public. Media around the World reviewed it. My mom dealt with it and now she likes Joe. He's like the son she never had. She even asked us if we're planning to get married soon. I can't believe she did that. Carter is getting along with Joe too. She no longer has a crush on him. Carter met this guy named Logan. He became her World. She feels truly in love with this guy. I'm glad that happened. I'm happy because she is happy. That is the only thing that matters right now. Well, I guess I should stop writing on this diary. In Harvard I won't have time to write. So I'm living it here, in my room. I won't put a lock on it because if one of my future siblings wants an advice related to friendship, he or she can open it and read it. Yeah, that's right, my future siblings. My mom and Carter's dad are getting married today at noon. I am so excited! As far as I know, my mom might be pregnant. Don't ask me how that happened but when Mr. Mason got his job back and moved here, they locked in her room for hours. If that is true, Carter and I going to share siblings. She's already like my sister but this afternoon it'll be official. My mom is not longer running for President. But she has to wait for the next elections. The Vice President will take her place during her pregnancy, so there is no biggie. I guess… that's all.


End file.
